


So Benedict and Glasses, eh?

by div2994



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, GlassesBatch, I couldn't resist, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div2994/pseuds/div2994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we've all been a little flustered over pictures of Benedict wearing glasses.  Porn ensued.  Don't judge me, this is Tumblr's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Benedict and Glasses, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I enjoyed writing this. It's a little short, but it was a series of inbox smut things so it's bound to be a little short. However if you want more, I'll write more. Yes.

Benedict pushes his glasses up his nose nervously, licking his lips as he watches you undress. He reaches out and pulls you closer, rubbing his hands over your back and deftly unhooking your bra. His hands move lower, until he's slowly drawing your panties down over your thighs. He grins at you, a wicked smile that says you're in for a good night.

You’re now naked before him but there are still layers between your gaze and the firm smooth body you’ve come to crave. You don’t hesitate to tell him so and slowly he begins to strip, tantalising and teasing you. You reach out to speed up the process but he slaps your hand away like a naughty schoolgirl, his eyes flashing behind his glasses.

How much longer will you have to wait? You recline on the bed, watching his pants slide over his hips, revealing boxers taut by the erection you can’t wait to wrap your lips around. He goes to remove his glasses but you shake your head. “No, no, leave them on,” you purr. With that he advances on you, one hand in your hair, another around your waist as he kisses you forcefully, lust emanating from every pore.

You feel his cock against you, hot and hard, begging for attention. You’re only too happy to oblige and trace your hand from his hips to his erection. He keens and leans in to your touch, pressing his forehead against yours, glasses bumping against your nose. His hand slips down to your core and you let out a loud moan.

Suddenly he pulls back and growls for you to lean back, glasses fogging up now. You move back to lie against the pillows as he closely follows. His hands are on your shoulders at first then he moves down, lips tracing your skin as he explores every inch of you. Finally he reaches your centre and as his tongue enters you, you moan and arch into him.

He doesn’t let you come however, and eyes dark with lust, he moves back up to kiss you softly, before entering you hard. You dig your fingers into his back but neither of you notice as he thrusts harder and faster. Both of you are panting now, on the edge of climax, when finally he hits that sweet spot inside of you and you tighten around him. You’re both seeing stars as waves of pleasure crash over you, reverberating throughout your body.

You gasp as the last wave hits you, and he kisses you once more before rolling over, sated. He finally removes those damn glasses before chuckling, “I didn’t know that turned you on, darling, but this isn’t over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to let me know if you liked it! Or didn't, that's okay too :) Even just a smiley face to let me know that it was good, seriously, it would make my day. You can find me on Tumblr at the same url (div2994) so if you have requests, I'll fill them, as the muse is strong with me right now :D


End file.
